mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Hot Rubber
Hot Rubber & Cold Blood is a story chapter in Mafia III. Narrative (missing initial mission narrative and Donavan's briefing) Auto Theft Racket Gina Kowalski is a car thief in a world dominated by misogynistic assholes, but she knows she stands to benefit by helping Lincoln. She tells him that Jack "Junior" Holland runs the auto theft racket in Ticfaw and if Lincoln breaks up his major operations he wont be able to pay his kickback to Frank Pagani. Destroy stashed cars. *A big part of Junior's kickback to Pagini is made from selling boosted cars stored in cargo containers. Destroy boosted car shipment. *Junior's selling a large number of stolen high-end automobiles to a foreign investor. Kill Junior's pro car thieves. *Darrel "The Jew" Brand: Brand's a wannabe race car driver Junior brought in after catching Brand trying to boost one of his rides. Best shot to take him out will be finding some high ground. *Wayne Roussel: Wayne's the best grease monkey Junior's got so taking him out along with the cars he's working on will be a massive blow. Find and kill stolen car runners. *Track down the five runners and kill them. Talk to Gina Kowalski. *Gina will tell Lincoln that Junior came blowing through, and wont be leaving until he gets the business right. Confront Jack "Junior" Holland. *Junior's none too pleased with you, but you're not exactly out here looking to make friends. Smuggling Racket Walkthrough Meet John Donovan at the Baby Bear B.B.Q. in Tickfaw Harbor. After he gives you the intelligence briefing Lincoln will get out of the car. Auto Theft Racket Drive to the unnamed warehouse and park inside, Gina will be upstairs in her office. She tells Lincoln that Junior Holland runs the car theft racket in Tickfaw Harbor and there is a major shipment of cars happening. :Destroy stashed cars: Follow your map markers to the five location, where you will find the cars. There is a gas can or barrel conveniently located by each one, you may simply shoot that or destroy them in any other way you wish. :Destroy boosted car shipment: Drive to the warehouse and destroy the ten cars inside, again there will be flammable containers located around the cars for easy :Kill Junior's pro car thieves: *Darrel "The Jew" Brand will be at Port Bourbon on the Eastern side of Tickfaw Harbor, standing in an area surrounded by cargo containers with a few of his men. *Wayne Roussel will be behind a warehouse with a few of his men and some stolen cars, kill them and proceed to the next objective. :Find and kill stolen car runners: *This step involves driving around Tickfaw Harbor until you find the five runners. They will spawn one at a time and will be driving around with a "kill" icon over their car. They will first appear as a red enemy marker on your mini-map, which will turn into a red rectangle as they enter a car. They will drive fast and take sudden corners, so make sure you're driving a fast car that handles well. The best approach is to shoot out their tires as you chase after them or ram them off the road. Once they stop, kill the driver and go find the next one. This process will attract a lot of police attention so be prepared to spend money on your operator and police dispatcher perks. :Confront Jack "Junior" Holland: Drive to the Best Oil in Southwestern Tickfaw Harbor Trivia Information coming soon. Gallery Category:Mafia III Category:Missions in Mafia III